Novas aventuras
by Mystik
Summary: Sakura e seus amigos estão de volta em mais uma aventura! O que acontece quando alguém chega a Tomoeda para matar Sakura? Leia e descubra! COMPLETO!
1. Mais problemas

Bom, este é meu primeiro fic, e nasceu de uma idéia muito interessante. Espero que gostem! Este é um S&S diferente: Suspense & Sedução!)

**Capítulo 1: Mais Problemas...**

A noite estava linda em Tomoeda. Sakura voltava para casa em passos saltitantes, após ter ido passear com Shaoran. Estava tão feliz! Shaoran havia voltado há um mês, e ela estava muito contente de ser sua namorada!

Ela entrou no quarto e encontrou Kero ainda acordado jogando videogame. (novidade...)

– Kero, o que está fazendo acordado ainda?

– Oras, te esperando ué!

– Nem precisava. – disse Sakura naquele famoso sorriso – Ai, ai, ai, ai, estou tão feliz!

– Devo admitir que a chegada daquele moleque te alegrou muito.

– É Shaoran, Kero! E sim, estou muito contente!

Dito isso, Sakura trocou de roupa e se deitou.

* * *

– Aiii! Eu Estou atrasada! (adivinha quem falou?)

Sakura acordou correndo, se trocou e desceu correndo para tomar café. Ela agora estava no primeiro colegial. Suas...formas tinham mudado e seu cabelo estava mais comprido, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Mas continuava aquela menina doce de sempre.

Após tomar seu café, ela foi para escola correndo, para chegar na hora e para ver Shaoran.

Ela conseguiu chegar a tempo, e logo viu Tomoyo, Eriol (sim, sim, ele voltou!) e ai, ai, Shaoran.

– Bom dia! – disse Sakura – bom dia Shaoran!

– Bom dia Sakura. – disse Shaoran carinhosamente.

– Bom dia alunos! – disse professor Terada (não to muito a fim de inventar nomes) – bom, hoje vocês terão uma nova aluna na classe. Ela se chama Melanie Kensho e veio de Tóquio. Pode entrar Melanie!

E entrou. Era uma menina de 15 anos muito atraente para sua idade. Tinha os cabelos lisos e longos, loiros.Seus olhos eram negros, contrastando com a pele clara. Todos os meninos olharam para ela fascinados.

Ao vê-la, Shaoran, sentiu um magnetismo vindo dos olhos dela. Então ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos. (u-hu! Imaginem como no episódio em que Shaoran chegou!) Ao vê-los de frente, Shaoran sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

– Bem, vejamos onde você vai sentar. Oh, sim ali atrás do Shaoran tem um lugar.

Ao ouvir isso, Shaoran gelou e ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Ela então passou e lhe disse:

– Muito prazer Shaoran.

O resto do dia decorreu bem, apesar de todos os meninos se concentrarem em Melanie. Todos se sentavam perto dela, queriam saber de sua vida, o que fazia antes em Tóquio (ôôô desculpinha esfarrapada!). E isso, obviamente provocou a ira de todas as meninas. Menos, é claro da nossa querida Sakura.

– Coitada dela, ela não tem culpa de que todos querem ser gentis com ela, não é Shaoran?

– Hã? Ah, sim claro, claro.

Shaoran estava pensando naqueles olhos negros, mas não sabia porque. Então foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz:

– Tome cuidado Shaoran – era Eriol quem falava – nem tudo é o que aparenta ser.

Caiu a noite. O parque Pingüim estava deserto, e uma moça estava passando a caminho de casa. Foi quando ela foi abordada por alguém.

– Boa noite! Por favor, que horas são?

– Bom, são...

Ela ia dizer quando o ser desembainhou uma espada e fincou em seu coração (ui, que dor!). Após isso, pronunciou tais palavras:

– Espada de Mantis, invoco teus talentos! Roube a energia vital desse ser humano para que sua magia continue existindo!

Ao dizer isso, uma aura azulada em volta da moça foi sugada para dentro da espada. Então, ela caiu morta aos pés desse ser. Com um sorriso congelante, ouvia-se ele sussurrar:

– Logo te destruirei, Sakura Kinomoto...

* * *

No outro dia, Sakura viu o acontecimento no jornal. Segundo os repórteres, a moça havia levado uma facada no coração. Não havia sinais de roubo e tudo que tinham achado de estranho, foi que havia uma flor de cerejeira em cima do corpo. Ao ouvir isso, Sakura sentiu um frio repentino em seu corpo. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com ela. Decidiu então falar com Shaoran. Dirigia-se ao telefone, quando o mesmo tocou.

– Alô? Aqui é a Sakura.

– É o Eriol. – respondeu a voz – Sakura, poderia vir aqui em casa? É muito importante.

– Claro! Já estou indo aí.

Assim, Sakura desligou o telefone e foi correndo, sem ligar para Shaoran. Assim que ela chegou na casa do Eriol, ele foi logo dizendo:

– Sente-se Sakura. Devo dizer porque voltei a Tomoeda.

– Ué? Não era por causa da Tomoyo?

– Hã? Hein, gasp, quer dizer (iiii, síndrome de Shaoran!)...bom, também, mas voltei pelo seguinte: estava sentindo uma energia muito poderosa em volta de Tomoeda. Não me alarmaria, se não tivesse visto que essa energia era extremamente negativa.

– Negativa? Será então que...o noticiário...

– Sim. Creio que aquela moça foi morta por esse ser que chegou a Tomoeda.

– Acho que quer algo de mim...

– Porque acha isso?

– Porque acharam no corpo uma...flor de cerejeira.

– Era o que eu temia.

– Como assim?

Os dois foram interrompidos por Nakuru, que trazia o chá. Quando ela se retirou, eles continuaram a conversa.

* * *

No final da tarde, Sakura voltava para casa pensando no que havia falado com Eriol. Como resolveria aquilo? Sim, porque sentia que aquilo era responsabilidade dela. Enquanto ia caminhando lentamente, alguém olhava para ela...

No outro dia...

Sakura dessa vez não acordou atrasada. (aehhh! Sabia que você conseguiria Sakura!). Ela desceu, tomou seu café e saiu. Iria passar na casa de Shaoran antes da escola. Ao chegar l�, se deparou com um Sahoran dormindo. (imagine a cena! Que guti!)

– Shaoran! Shaoran!

– Hã? Ah, oi Sakura…SAKURA!

– Desculpe se te assustei. É que queria te ver antes da escola.

– Você nunca fez isto! O que aconteceu?

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso. Não conseguia esconder nada de seu querido Shaoran. Foi então que ela contou tudo.

Na escola...

– Bom dia Sakura! – disse Tomoyo.

– Bom dia Tomoyo, o Eriol já chegou?

– Não... – ao dizer isso, Tomoyo corou.

Após isso, Melanie chegou. Ao vê-la chegar, Shaoran novamente sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Mas parecia que ela nem o vira.

– Bom dia a todos! – disse ela.

– Bom dia Melanie! Diga, o que vai fazer hoje à tarde? – disse Sakura.

– Nada. Porque?

– Não gostaria de tomar sorvete conosco?

– Com vocês? Adoraria!

– Então ta combinado!

O professor entra na sala, fazendo todos se sentarem. Antes dele começar a chamada, ele diz:

– Hoje teremos outra aluna nova na sala! O nome dela é Flory Aiorus e veio da Grécia. Pode entrar senhorita Aiorus!

Ela entra e cumprimenta a todos. Ela tem a altura de Sakura, cabelos da Tomoyo, só que da cor do cabelo de Shaoran e olhos azuis.

– Prazer em conhece-los! Espero que nos demos bem.

E dizendo isso, sentou-se atrás de Eriol. O dia transcorreu normalmente, e Flory se adaptou bem. Na saída, Sakura a chamou:

– Flory! Flory!

– Sim?

– Oi! Meu nome é Sakura e gostaria de saber se você não quer tomar sorvete.

– Agora?

– É!

– Por mim tudo bem.

Então foram até a sorveteria Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melanie e Flory. Ao chegarem l�, foram pedir o sorvete, quando:

– TOUYA!

– Sakura? O que está fazendo com esse moleque? (algumas coisas nunca mudam...)

– Touya! Já disse que Shaoran é meu namorado! E o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Trabalhando não ta vendo? O que vão querer?

– Seis sorvetes de chocolates!

Após Touya trazer os sorvetes, todos começaram a conversar e Sakura começou a perguntar pra Flory:

– Porque veio pra c�?

– Queria aprender mais sobre o Japão e tenho um assunto pendente...

– Como assim?

– Coisas pessoais...

Eles ficaram nesse blábláblá até que escureceu e todos tiveram que ir embora. Sakura estava indo com Shaoran para casa quando ouviu um grito vindo do parque pingüim.

– Quem ser�? Vamos Sakura!

– CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA, MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!

Ao chegarem no parque viram alguém atacando um homem com uma espada. Essa, ao percebe-los, apressou o que estava fazendo:

– Espada de Mantis, invoco teus talentos! Roube a energia vital desse ser humano para que sua magia continue existindo!

(aconteceu a mesma coisa que lá em cima)

Então, olhou pra uma Sakura horrorizada, apoiada num Shaoran nervoso. Apenas deu um sorriso frio e seus olhos brilharam. Então atirou adagas na direção de sakura!

– Proteja-me de ataques inimigos! ESCUDO!

A bolha rosa apareceu e parou as adagas. Mas quando eles olharam, a pessoa havia desaparecido. E no corpo do homem morto, havia uma linda flor de cerejeira...

**Continua...**

Ohhh! Quem será essa pesoa? E o que quer com nossa querida Sakura? Terão que ver o próximo! (síndrome de novela das sete)

E please mandem e-mails


	2. Pequenas descobertas, grandes surpresas

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Eu gostaria de dedicar esse fic ao Jinn, ao Soldado da Lua e à Jade! Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2: Pequenas descobertas, grandes surpresas**

Sakura estava paralisada. Como alguém tinha coragem de matar alguém assim, a sangue frio? Ela foi em direção ao corpo e começou a chorar.

– Oh Shaoran! Quem pode ter feito uma crueldade dessas? Quem?

– Calma Sakura! Melhor falarmos com Eriol sobre isso.

– Você, snif, tem razão snif.

– Vem, eu te levo até em casa.

No outro dia...

Sakura como sempre acordou atrasada. Trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas para tomar café.

– Bom dia monstrenga!

– EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! Grrr...

– Bom dia filha.

– Hã? Ah bom dia papai.

E dizendo isso, comeu o mais que depressa e se foi. Estava andando distraidamente, pois ainda se lembrava com horror do que vira ontem. Ainda lembrava do olhar frio daquela pessoa. Estava tão distraída que nem viu a lombada. Tropeçou. E ia cair se não fosse por alguém ter segurado.

– Você está bem Sakura?

– Estou...YUKITO!

– Oi. Está preocupada?

– Sabe o que é Yukito...

– Quem sabe minha outra metade seja melhor pra você contar...

E dizendo isso, se transformou em Yue. (GATO!)

– O que foi Sakura?

– Yue, você não sabe a coisa horrível que eu e Shaoran vimos ontem de noite!

– Se é algo tão horrível assim, acho melhor você falar para o mago Clow.

– Era isso que eu e Shaoran estávamos pensando. Não gostaria de ir?

– Quando?

– Hoje à tarde.

– Hoje não posso. Yukito irá estudar com Touya.

– Tudo bem então. Obrigada por conversar comigo Yue. Agora tenho que ir que estou atrasada! Tchauzinho!

E dito foi para a escola. (como ela chegou na aula a tempo, só Deus sabe...)

Na aula...

– Bom, hoje nós iremos para o laboratório hoje, por isso vou sortear as duplas.

– Bom, a senhorita Sakura vai com... vamos ver... senhorita Tomoyo!

Sakura e Tomoyo apenas deram uma risadinha.

– Bem, o senhor Shaoran vai com... hã... senhorita Melanie!

Ao ouvir, Shaoran sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Então Melanie falou:

– Shaoran, você é bom em química?

– Bem... er... mais ou menos.

– Bom, já é alguma coisa, porque eu sou péssima!

Eriol apenas olhou preocupado.

– Bem o senhor Eriol irá com... senhorita Flory!

No laboratório...

Estavam todos fazendo reações com ácidos e bases. Vamos ver as nossas duplas:

– Eu sou muito ruim em química!

– Que nada Sakura! Sei que prenderá depressa, pois você é muito esperta! Ai, ai...

– Que isso Tomoyo!

– Percebi que você é muito atencioso Eriol.

– Porque acha isso Flory?

– Por que vi que você pega as coisas no ar, entende? – ao dizer, ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

– Que isso. – disse Eriol pensando – "Que menina mais estranha!"

– Acho que agora vamos por esse ácido.

– Tem certeza Shaoran?

– Claro que sim e... – Shaoran olhou em seus olhos. Viu como eram profundos e negros. Como um oceano escuro. Sentiu que podia afundar neles. Ah, como eram atraentes! Não sabia porque, mas não podia deixar de olha-los.

– Shaoran? Shaoran!

– Hã, o que? Er me desculpe Melanie.

– Que isso. E me chame de Mel. Era assim que todos me chamavam em Tóquio.

– Tudo bem.

E Shaoran não mais pensou nos olhos.

No final da aula...

– Bom crianças, tenho um aviso pra vocês. Semana que vem será a nossa feira cultural. Este ano terá um show de talentos, por isso, aqueles interessados queiram se inscrever na secretaria. Por hoje é só. Até logo.

– Que legal! Você vai se inscrever não é Tomoyo?

– Não sei...

– Por favor! Quero muito te ver cantar!

– Bom, já que você está pedindo, eu vou participar!

– Que bom, que bom, que bom! E você Eriol?

– Eu o que?

– Não vai participar? Você toca piano muito bem.

– Você toca?

– Sim Flory. Porque?

– Bom, eu também toco. Só que violino.

– Jura! Pois eu tive uma idéia ótima! – disse Sakura dando pulinhos.

– O que? – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.

– Por que vocês não se apresentam juntos? Eriol no piano, Flory no violino e Tomoyo cantando!

– Que ótima idéia querida!

Era Shaoran. Sakura corou ao ouvi-lo, mas aceitou seu abraço. Depois disso, ela fez uma cara séria e disse:

– Será que eu e Shaoran podíamos falar com você Eriol?

– Claro. Que tal um chá na minha casa?

– Boa idéia. Tomoyo você vem conosco?

– Não posso. Vou sair com minha mãe hoje.

– Então ta bom. Bom até amanhã. Tchau Flory, tchau Tomoyo!

– Tchau! – responderam as duas em coro.

Depois disso, Sakura e Shaoran foram com Eriol na secretaria para ele se inscrever. Lá encontraram Melanie.

– Você também vai se apresentar?

– Sim Sakura.

– E o que vai ser?

– Uma dança...

– Qual?

– Sinto muito Sakura, mas será surpresa! Bom tenho que ir. Tchau Eriol, tchau Shaoran, tchau Sakura!

– Tchau!

Na casa de Eriol...

Eles estavam na sala de jantar enquanto Nakuru servia o chá. Depois que ela saiu, Eriol falou:

– Então Sakura, o que queria conversar?

– Deixa que eu falo Sakura. – disse Shaoran – ontem, a hora que nós estávamos voltando pra casa, sentimos uma presença mágica. Decidimos ir investigar quando deparamos com uma cena horrível: uma pessoa enfiou uma espada no coração de um homem e tirou uma aura azulada dele.

– A energia vital dele... não pode ser... – murmurou Eriol.

– O que você disse? – perguntou Sakura.

– Nada, nada. Prossiga Shaoran.

– Então, daí ela olhou pra Sakura e atirou adagas nela! Sakura usou o escudo, mas quando fomos ver, essa pessoa tinha desaparecido!

– Isso, não é tudo Eriol. Como da outra vez, havia uma flor de cerejeira no corpo do homem.

– Creio que a energia maligna que havia sentido já começou a agir. E ela sugou a energia vital do homem. Por isso teve que mata-lo.

– Mas que horror!

– Eu sei. Vocês sabem o que ela usou para retirar a energia?

– Bem, que eu lembre era uma espada. E ouvi também ela dizer algo parecido com espada de Mantis.

– O que?

– Por que o espanto Eriol?

– Bom, essa espada tem uma lenda muito tenebrosa por volta dela.

– Qual?

– Deixe –me ver se eu lembro...

_"Há muito tempo atrás, havia um povo muito sábio perto do antigo Egito. Eles eram chamados de lukemodos e eram conhecidos por forjar as melhores espadas de toda a região. Acontece que um valoroso guerreiro chamado Shen-rá pediu a eles uma espada especial._

_Os lukemodos lhe forjaram a espada de Mantis. Ela foi feita com um aço muito raro e valioso por ser forte e mágico. A espada matava os inimigos com apenas uma rajada de energia, provando ser muito eficaz. Mas os lukemodos lhe advertiram: uma hora a energia da espada ia acabar. E ele deveria fazer a escolha entre ser um bom cavaleiro ou um cavaleiro sanguinário._

_Isso aconteceu quando Shen-rá estava numa batalha e teve que matar um dos seus piores inimigos, Kendo. Como a energia da espada acabara, ele não teve outra alternativa senão enfia-la no coração de Kendo. O que Shen-rá não sabia é que Kendo era um bruxo e como tal lhe rogou uma praga antes de morrer:_

_– Se transformará no mais temível de todos os guerreiros por terá que recarregar sua espada com sangue!_

_Ao dizer isso, seu espírito possuiu a espada e a mente de Shen-rá. Ele de verdade se tornou temível, mas acabou morrendo. A espada acabou esquecida e dizem que só poderá manuseá-la aquele que possuir o coração frio como de Kendo."_

– Incrível! Então, a espada achou seu novo dono!

– Sim, mas pensei que ela nem existisse mais. Sakura, esta espada representa um grande perigo para todos! Temos que achar essa pessoa e fazer com que ela pare!

* * *

Anoiteceu em Tomoeda. Todos estavam dormindo, mas vamos nos dirigir para um apartamento onde dorme um menino de olhos cor de chocolate. Mas parecia que estava tendo um sonho agitado.

Shaoran se via no escuro. Nada havia a sua volta. Tentava correr para sair dali, mas era inútil. Foi quando ouviu uma voz suave e melodiosa:

– Shaoran... Shaoran...

– Quem é? Quem está aí?

– Não tente lutar Shaoran, você não conseguirá resistir...

– Eu...

Shaoran parecia ser levado pela aquela voz. Já havia ouvido em algum lugar e não conseguia tapar os ouvidos. Tudo que queria era deixar levar...

Shaoran acordou assustado. Que sonho mais estranho! Mais parecia que a voz ainda ecoava em sua mente:

– Shaoran...

**Continua...**

E aí? Espero que tenham gostado! Dúvidas, críticas, elogios, uma palavra apenas, e-mail me!

Mystik


	3. Nem tudo é o que parece

Espero que estejam gostando da história. Por enquanto não tem muita ação, mas esperem e verão! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 3: Nem tudo é o que parece...**

Shaoran foi tomar um copo de água. Aquele sonho não saia da sua cabeça. Quem o estava chamando? Sentia que não tinha forças para resistir ao chamado. Era como... um feitiço!

No outro dia...

Sakura ia pra escola toda sorridente. Nem parecia que estava preste a enfrentar um inimigo tão cruel. Ao chegar na escola, quem havia chegado era apenas Flory.

– Bom dia Flory!

– Bom dia Sakura. Está tão sorridente, o que aconteceu?

– Não sei, hoje acordei de bom humor.

– Escuta, não acha que hoje o dia está bom para um piquenique?

– Mas é claro que est�! Ótima idéia você teve Flory!

Nesse momento chegou Melanie. Depois de a cumprimentarem, Sakura a convidou para o piquenique e ela aceitou na hora. Logo depois chegou o resto da turma (Tomoyo, Eriol, e claro, Shaoran). Todos ficaram encantados com a idéia e marcaram de irem depois da aula.

As aulas foram passando e estamos na última aula, de Química. Então a professora falou algo que tirou o entusiasmo dos seis.

– Espero que ainda lembrem da nossa aula no laboratório. Pois bem: quero que cada dupla faça um relatório sobre as reações que vocês fizeram para amanhã.

– Amanhã! – disse Sakura perdendo todo o seu bom humor. – Vamos perder a tarde inteira fazendo isto!

– É uma pena que não poderemos ir pro piquenique. Mas é melhor ficar pra outra vez. – disse Flory.

Todos já estavam fazendo o relatório. Sakura e Tomoyo na casa da Sakura, Eriol e Flory na casa de Eriol e Melanie e Shaoran no apartamento dele. Vamos ver como foi.

– Sua casa realmente é muito bonita Eriol.

– Obrigada Flory. Vamos para a sala. Lá é mais espaçoso.

– Vamos.

Se dirigiram pra lá. Flory reparava em cada detalhe enquanto pensava: "Realmente o mago Clow tem muito bom gosto". (oooohhhh! Ela sabe, ela sabe! Bem, prossigamos.) Começaram a estudar quando Nakuru chegou trazendo chá. Ao deparar com Flory, ficou levemente pálida. Depois de servi-los, chamou Eriol num canto e sussurrou:

– Eriol, você não percebeu nada?

– O que?

– Como _você_ não percebeu nada? Essa menina possui grandes poderes mágicos! Fiquei até levemente tonta!

– Não acredito nisso! Senão teria percebido! Deve ser só sua imaginação Nakuru!

– Mas verifique de qualquer jeito.

– Está bem. Se isso a deixa mais calma...

Eriol voltou a mesa onde Flory estava. Depois de terminarem o relatório, Eriol lhe disse calmamente:

– Flory, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Você gosta de coisas místicas?

– Como assim Eriol? Não estou entendendo.

– Bem, vou direto ao assunto: você possui poderes mágicos?

Flory ficou pálida. Mas depois de recobrar o susto, lhe disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo:

– Sim, tenho. Tenho o poder de controlar os elementos da natureza. Como descobriu?

– Digamos que alguém sentiu e me disse.

– Espero que não se assuste... Clow.

Dessa vez foi à vez de Eriol ficar assustado.

– Co-como sabe disso?

– Apenas sei. Bom, está tarde, tenho que ir. A gente se vê lá na escola ta? Tchau!

E saiu apressadamente. Eriol ia segui-la quando no meio do caminho ela sumiu. Depois disso, fortes trovões caíram do céu e começou uma chuva daquelas.

"Creio que ela criou isto. Amanhã falarei com ela." - Pensou Eriol enquanto voltava pra casa. De uma árvore por perto, Flory observava. "Melhor ninguém saber por enquanto. Não até eu ter certeza." - Pensou enquanto ia pra casa.

Durante essa intrigante conversa, coisas também aconteciam no apartamento de Shaoran.

– Shaoran posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Você ama muito a Sakura não é?

– Claro que sim! Mas porque pergunta?

– Sinto que você de vez em quando fica envergonhado perto dela.

– Hã? É, bem, eu, sabe o que é? Ainda não tenho total controle sobre meus sentimentos.

– Quer que eu te ajude?

– Como?

– Esse é um exercício que aprendi num templo em Tóquio.

– Como assim?

– Você quer que eu te ajude ou não?

– Tudo bem.

– Então vamos lá. Feche os olhos.

Shaoran os fechou.

– Agora você deve ouvir apenas o que eu digo. Libere sua mente de qualquer outro ruído.

– Está bem.

– Agora pense no que você mais gosta na Sakura.

Shaoran lembrou-se imediatamente daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda.

– Agora pense que isto é como uma chave que abre seu coração. Pensou?

– Sim.

– Muito bem. Agora preste bastante atenção: essa é a parte mais importante do exercício. Imagine que essa coisa que você pensou traz à tona tudo que você sente por ela. Agora imagine que esses sentimentos estão em perfeita harmonia.

Shaoran já estava se sentindo bem melhor quando começou a ouvir uma outra voz junto:

– Shaoran...Shaoran...

Era a voz do seu sonho! Tentava voltar seu pensamento a o exercício, mas lhe parecia impossível. E ela tomava conta cada vez mais da sua mente.

– Você não conseguirá resistir...você não quer resistir...

Shaoran estava cada vez mais nervoso. Até que não agüentou mais e gritou:

– Pare de falar!

Quando abriu os olhos viu apenas Melanie olhando pra ele com uma cara estranha.

– O que houve? Porque gritou?

– Hã? Desculpe-me. Quando você começou a falar dos sentimentos em harmonia, uma outra voz começou a ecoar na minha mente. E não consegui Ouvir mais nada que você disse.

– Isso é muito estranho... olha só está chovendo. Melhor eu ir. Já terminamos mesmo. Até logo Shaoran e...cuide-se.

– Ta. Até logo.

Depois que Melanie se foi, Shaoran tomou um banho e se deitou. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele?

Enquanto Shaoran passava por esse momento de provação (que inspirador! ), Sakura finalmente abria os olhos e estava se roendo de ciúmes por Shaoran estar com Melanie. A_sós_. (Ih, falei demais!).

– Não precisa se preocupar Sakura, Shaoran te ama muito e não ia te trair!

– Não sei Tomoyo, não sei.

– Já que está tão preocupada, porque não liga pra ele?

– É isso mesmo que vou fazer!

Sakura foi até o telefone e discou. Os segundos pareciam horas. Até que uma voz atendeu:

– Alô?

– Alô, quem fala?

– É Shaoran Li.

– Shaoran? Oi é a Sakura.

Ao ouvir o nome, ele ficou gelado. Não sabia porque.

– O-oi Sakura.

– Tudo bem? Eu liguei pra saber como está indo o estudo.

– Os estudos? Bem, já acabaram faz meia hora.

– Ah ta. O que está fazendo?

– Estava deitado. Porque Sakura? Você está com uma voz tão estranha...

– Hã? Que isso Shaoran. Impressão sua. Olha, tenho que desligar ta? Tchauzinho!

– Tchau...

Sakura desligou aliviada. Não sabia porque tinha desconfiado de Shaoran. Resolveu esquecer aquela besteira e voltar para os estudos.

* * *

Era um belo apartamento. Pequeno, mas muito bem decorado. Tinha vários móveis antigos que davam a impressão de um velho ou uma velha morar lá. Mas não era. Era uma linda jovem de quinze anos. Ela estava agora sentada vendo a chuva que criara escorrer pela vidraça. Enquanto isso pensava.

"Não sei se fiz o certo em contar aquilo ao Eriol. Mas não podia contar mais. Tenho certeza que ele virá perguntar algo pra mim amanhã. Sinto muito, mas não poderei responder. Não até o portador da espada de Mantis se revelar."

* * *

Era tarde da noite. Vemos Nossa querida heroína dormindo em seu quarto. Mas parece que mais um de seus sonhos está lhe invadindo a mente.

Ela corria sem parar. Tudo a sua volta estava escuro, e por mais que tentava iluminar o caminho com suas cartas, não adiantava. Foi quando viu um vulto estendido no chão. Ao chegar mais perto o reconheceu. Era Shaoran! Correu pra perto dele para ajuda-lo. Mas quando o virou, ele abriu os olhos. E o que ela viu foi aterrorizante. Eles estavam vermelhos e brilhantes como rubis. Shaoran olhou pra ela, deu um sorriso (maldoso) e trovões saíram de seu corpo atingindo Sakura. Ela caiu e começou a chorar. Foi quando ouviu uma voz:

– "Sakura... não desista..."

– Quem é? – disse Sakura enxugando as lágrimas.

– "Quero que preste atenção porque meu tempo é curto. Enfrentará o maior desafio de sua vida. Não se tratará de magia, mas sim do seu amor por Shaoran. Seu amor é forte?"

– Claro que sim! O amo como nunca amei ninguém.

– "Prove. Deve acreditar no seu amor para sobreviver. Prove que ele é forte...prove..."

Sakura acordou com um barulhinho irritante na sua cabeça. Olhou pra trás e viu que era o despertador. Mas não se mexeu.

"Preciso falar com Eriol. Preciso lhe contar meu sonho", pensou Sakura enquanto se vestia. Desceu mais cedo do que de costume e ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Resolveu tomar café e ir direto pra casa do Eriol antes da escola. Estava saindo de casa quando viu Eriol parado no portão.

– Queria conversar comigo Sakura?

– Como você...ah, deixa pra lá. Vamos indo?

Durante o caminho Sakura foi contando sobre seu estranho sonho. Quando terminou, Eriol disse:

– Era o que eu temia!

– Como assim?

– Creio que o portador da espada está muito perto de nós...

– Não creio nisso Eriol.

Ao chegar na escola, Tomoyo e Shaoran já estavam lá. Eriol se aproximou e beijou Tomoyo delicadamente. (desculpe-me não ter contado, mas Eriol já pediu a Tomoyo em namoro). Sakura também beijou Shaoran que lhe perguntou:

– Porque você estava tão estranha ontem?

– O que? Ah, não era nada não...

Nesse momento, Flory chegou. Ao abrir a porta, Eriol olhou diretamente pra ela.

– Finalmente chegou Flory! – disse Eriol tão alto que todos olharam pra ele com espanto.

– Sim, cheguei Eriol. Porque?

– Você sabe que precisamos conversar...

– Não tenho mais nada pra conversar com você. Vou esperar pelo sinal lá fora.

Flory saiu pensando: "Por enquanto..."

**Continua...**

Aí gostaram? Espero que sim! E-mail para sugestões, elogios, críticas, comentários, pode mandar que eu to lendo!

Mystik


	4. A feira cultural

Oi! Já estamos no quarto capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da história. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 4: A feira cultural**

Eriol pensou em ir atrás de Flory, mas achou melhor conversar com ela na saída. Nisso, o sinal bateu. Flory voltou e sentou-se atrás de Eriol como se nada tivesse acontecido. As aulas correram normalmente e no final, o professor avisou:

– Gostaria de lembra-los que na próxima segunda é nossa feira cultural (eles estão numa sexta-feira). Aqueles que se inscreveram no show de talentos, boa apresentação!

Estavam todos saindo quando Eriol disse a Shaoran:

– Posso lhe pedir um favor?

– O que é?

– Preciso falar com Flory...

– Desde aquela hora? O que houve assim de tão grave pra você querer falar com ela?

– É que ela sabe que eu...sou o mago Clow...

– O QUE?

– Psiu! Fale baixo! E aí, você vai ou não?

– Ta certo, ta certo. Eu vou.

Ela estava andando calmamente de volta pra casa quando sentiu uma grande energia se apoderar do lugar. Então ela pensou: "Ai, ai! Vai começar!". Ela se virou e viu Eriol e Shaoran.

– Flory, você sabe que precisamos conversar. – então se virou para Shaoran – fique atento.

– Certo.

– O que mais você quer Clow? E ainda o trouxe a tiracolo?

Uma raiva se apoderou de Shaoran que tirou a espada dele e gritou:

– O QUE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?

– O que quiser entender...agora preciso ir.

– Pare aí que não quero fazer nada com você. – disse Eriol enquanto invocava seu báculo – CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS, MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS AO VALENTE ERIOL QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE!

Flory esperou pacientemente. Por fim disse:

– O que querem?

– Quero saber como sabe que fui Clow e o que pretende!

– Você começa logo pelo que não posso responder! Pelo menos, não por enquanto...

– Como não! Vamos ver se não responde! – e dizendo isso, Eriol atirou vários raios em Flory. Depois de uma explosão e muita fumaça, eles olharam e não viram Flory. (calminha, calminha! Os raios não matavam!). Então ouviram uma voz atrás deles:

– Se quiser me persuadir terá que fazer melhor que isso Clow.

Era Flory. Eriol estava assustado. Como alguém conseguia se mover tão rápido?

– Adeusinho rapazes.

Virou e foi saindo. Shaoran não agüentou e atacou-a.

– Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!

Mas os raios passaram por Flory como vento. (Lembram-se do episódio da carta espelho quando Sakura a atacou e nada a prendia? Igualzinho!)

Á noite...

– Não acredito que fez isso Eriol! – era Nakuru.

– Fiz, mas não adiantou nada. Você tinha razão. Ela tem um nível de magia muito superior ao meu. Como não percebi antes?

– Não acredito que ela conseguiu lhe vencer Eriol! Você é tão poderoso!

– Que isso Nakuru. Não sou poderoso assim como você fala.

Nakuru apenas balançava a cabeça.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Nosso lindo casalzinho estava a dar uma volta pelo bosque. (é lógico que eu estou falando da Sakura e do Shaoran! Só avisando aos desatentos). A noite estava muito bonita e eles aproveitaram pra namorar um pouco.

– Sabe Shaoran, como todos esses acontecimentos, nem tivemos tempo de ficar um pouco a sós.

– É verdade Sakura. Eu...quero lhe contar uma coisa que aconteceu hoje...

– Shaoran?

– Sim?

– Posso lhe pedir um favor?

– Claro!

– Vamos apenas falar de nós dois hoje.

– Er...eu...

Mas Sakura encostou um dedo em seus lábios. Ao sentir aqueles dedos, Shaoran teve um leve tremor. Então, Sakura passou sua mão pela nuca dele e beijou-o. Shaoran correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade. Enquanto isso passava suas mãos no cabelo de Sakura. Estavam os dois nesse momento tão romântico quando ouviram um grito.

– AAAAAHHHHH! (só pra intensificar... )

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura

– Não sei. Vamos ver.

Saíram correndo e encontraram o assassino, ou melhor, o portador da espada de Mantis que já haviam visto uma vez. Desta vez, Shaoran o atacou:

– Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!

Mas a pessoa se esquivou com rapidez. Ao mesmo tempo o atacou como um raio negro.

– Alada!

Sakura levantou Shaoran do chão minutos antes do raio acerta-lo. Então a pessoa disse:

– Você ainda morrerá...

Ao dizer isso, sumiu. Sakura disse a Shaoran preocupada:

– Você está bem?

– Sim, graças a você...

– Shaoran...

– Sakura...

E resto vocês sabem o que aconteceu. (aviso para os maliciosos: eles se beijaram!).

* * *

No outro dia, Sakura acordou atrasada como de costume. Desceu correndo, mas parou quando ouviu o noticiário:

_"Hoje foi encontrado outra pessoa morta com uma flor de cerejeira. Essa é a terceira vítima em menos de um mês. Aqui está o detetive dando maiores explicações:_

_' Todas as pessoas mortas têm um ponto em comum: parecem que morreram de exaustão. Mas o estranho no último assassinato é que há marcas de fogo no chão, indicando que houve alguma luta.'_

_Obrigado. A seguir voltaremos com mais informações."_

Sakura então se lembrou de ontem. Quem seria aquela pessoa horrível?

Na aula...

– Sakura! Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

– Não Tomoyo. Por que?

– Ah que ótimo! Amanhã quero que venha comigo ao parque para fazermos um filme!

(tava demorando...)

– Mas Tomoyo...

– Vai se chamar: "Sakura e a natureza". Ai que emocionante!

Sakura simplesmente caiu pra trás.

Domingo...

Enquanto toca a música do episódio da carta sonho, aparece Sakura arrastada por Tomoyo até o bosque. Sakura com uma imensa vergonha, pois todos estão olhando pra elas. Já Tomoyo está nas nuvens. Chegando no bosque, Tomoyo pede a Sakura que vista uma de suas novas fantasias, um lindo vestido branco até o pé, cheio de renda rosa e com uma linda tiara prata em sua cabeça.

– Você está parecendo um sonho! Que encantadora! – fala Tomoyo com entusiasmo.

– Ai Tomoyo...

Começa a filmagem. Tomoyo vai dando os toques, e Sakura só os faz para ver sua amiga feliz (que bonitinho!). Recomeça a música. Sakura pega sua carta alada e com todo cuidado para ninguém ver, a usa e faz acrobacias no ar, em meio às árvores. Shaoran e Eriol não puderam vir, por isso, Sakura faz com menos timidez. Enquanto as duas estão se divertindo, alguém as observa. Apenas seu olhar frio a denuncia como alguém do mal.

– Se divirta enquanto pode Mestra das cartas. Logo, sua vida será um inferno...

(oooohhhh! Desculpe, não pude deixar de dizer...)

* * *

Na segunda, Sakura acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Era o dia da feira cultural. Sakura estava muito animada, pois seus amigos iam tocar e Melanie ia dançar. O que será que ela dançaria? Estava tão curiosa! Quando desceu pra o café, Touya disse olhando pra ela:

– Vai chover hoje! Até que enfim a monstrenga acordou cedo!

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não sou monstrenga!

– Pois pra mim é...AI!

Sakura nem deu tempo de Touya terminar a frase e deu-lhe um belo pisão no pé.

– Bom dia Sakura.

– Bom dia papai.

– Obrigado pela comida!

Todos comeram bem. Então Sakura foi pegar suas coisas quando a campainha tocou. Ela foi atender e deu o maior sorriso do mundo.

– Shaoran!

– Hã? O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui!

– Eu vim buscar a_minha_ namorada pra ir até a escola.

– O que? Ora seu...

– Com licença Touya já estamos indo. Até logo papai!

– Tchau filha!

E Sakura deixou pra trás um Touya soltando fumacinha.

Na feira...

Tudo estava maravilhoso. Como este ano ia haver um show de talentos, a turma do colegial não fez nenhuma apresentação especial. (vamos adiantar um pouco e ir para o show de talentos).

Sakura e Shaoran estavam na primeira fileira. Logo começou. Todos os grupos estavam indo muito bem. Então o apresentador falou:

– E agora com vocês, o trio Flory, Eriol e Tomoyo do primeiro colegial!

Todos aplaudiram. Então, Eriol começou a tocar no piano, enquanto Tomoyo cantava. Logo depois, Flory entrou com o violino e a apresentação encerrou com chave de ouro. Todos aplaudiram de pé. (gente, como não sei de nenhuma música que tenha piano, violino e é cantada, deixo a escolha de vocês).

Logo depois o apresentador entrou.

– Que talento hein? Bom, agora nós teremos uma apresentação de dança com Melanie do primeiro colegial. Um especial de dança do ventre!

Melanie entrou com um pano preto enrolando seu corpo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto.

– Que dança é essa? – perguntou Sakura.

– Se eu não me engano é uma dança árabe – disse Eriol que já estava sentado com eles.

Melanie virou de costas e soltou o pano. Estava com um top dourado e com uma saia de véus negros e enfeites dourados. Todos os meninos do recinto olharam extasiados. Então começou a música. (no caso "I'm a slave for you" da Britney Spears. Não sei o porque da música, mas me lembra dança do ventre. ).

Enquanto ela dançava, mexia seus quadris suavemente num ritmo hipnótico. Shaoran olhava com atenção, quando sua vista começou a escurecer. De repente, tudo estava escuro e ele só enxergava Melanie na sua frente, dançando naquele ritmo.

– Shaoran...Shaoran...

– O que? Essa voz de novo...

– Não tente resistir...sei que não consegue...

– Eu...

Shaoran começava a entrar em transe. Apenas queria ouvir aquela voz, como se mais nada existisse no mundo. Ouviu-se um sorriso seguido pela voz dizendo:

– Você...já é meu...

Quando ele ouviu tudo voltou ao normal. Todos estavam aplaudindo para Melanie que olhava fixamente para ele. Sakura estava comentando o quanto foi bom, mas ele não ouvia mais. Seus olhos estavam olhando para o nada, como se estivesse hipnotizado...

**Continua...**

E aí? Críticas, sugestões, ameaças, tudo que quiserem falar já sabem, E-mail me!


	5. Sentimentos confusos

O último foi um pouco mais intrigante né? Preparem-se então!

**Capítulo 5: Sentimentos confusos**

Após a apresentação de Melanie, houve um pequeno intervalo para que todos pudessem comer alguma coisa. Sakura puxou Shaoran que acordou do transe. Eriol o olhou preocupado.

– Isso não é nada bom... – sussurrava enquanto via Sakura empurrar Shaoran até a cantina.

– O que não é nada bom querido? – disse Tomoyo

– Hã? Nada, nada não. – disse Eriol forçando um sorriso. – vamos atrás deles.

Depois do pequeno intervalo, a apresentações recomeçaram. Todos estavam indo bem, mas Shaoran já não prestava mais atenção. Ele apenas se lembrava de Melanie dançando e aquela voz ecoando na sua mente: "Shaoran...Shaoran..."

O show de talentos acabou umas cinco horas e todos já estavam indo pra casa. Tomoyo e Flory conversavam animadamente.

– Você canta muito bem Tomoyo.

– Que isso. E você que toca violino maravilhosamente bem. É encantador!

– Ainda bem que fizemos nossa apresentação juntas, ficou muito bom!

– É mesmo!

Eriol apenas olhava. Flory escondia algo e ele iria descobrir. Enquanto isso Sakura conversava com Melanie.

– Você arrasou! Nunca vi uma dança tão linda!

– Além de tudo é fácil. Até você pode aprender Sakura!

– Sério? Seria muito legal!

– Só é preciso de alguns toques. Por exemplo, para dançar, você tem que...

Shaoran olhava pra Melanie insistentemente. Foi quando pensou:

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Preciso tirar isso da cabeça. Não quero magoar Sakura e nem ferir seus sentimentos. Mas preciso parar de pensar nela".

* * *

Cai à noite em Tomoeda. A cidade dorme, mas alguém insiste em ficar acordado. Essa pessoa está no topo de um dos vários prédios de Tomoeda. Olha atentamente para a cidade com um sorriso maligno. Enquanto observa, se nota um brilho reluzente em suas mãos. É uma espada. A espada de Mantis. Então a pessoa começa a conversar consigo mesma: 

– Falta pouco. Muito pouco. Shaoran já está enfeitiçado e só falta cair na minha armadilha. Hahahahaha! Como os homens são fracos! Bem, a Lua já está alta. Vamos começar.

Então a pessoa começa a cantar suavemente. Sua voz ecoa em toda a cidade, especialmente num certo apartamento conhecido nosso, onde um certo jovem dorme. Ao ouvir a voz, ele acorda de repente.

– Que voz é essa? Não consigo dormir assim!

A voz cantava repetidamente. (ATENÇÃO! Essa música, fala, sei l� eu inventei agora ta?)

_Enquanto a cidade dorme,_

_A Lua sobe no céu._

_Sei que quer dormir,_

_Mas algo te impede._

_E é meu chamado._

_Venha, me atenda._

_Não me deixe esperando,_

_Acorde e venha._

_Pois sei que não consegue resistir,_

_Você não quer resistir._

_Então atenda sua mente,_

_Mesmo que o coração seja contra._

_Shaoran, meu querido._

_Não resista, não._

_Pois você...já é meu._

Ao terminar os últimos versos, A pessoa repetiu novamente mais duas vezes e então parou. Após um minuto, deu um leve sorriso e desceu do topo do prédio.

Shaoran não conseguia tirar a voz da cabeça. Aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Resolveu dar uma volta para por as idéias no lugar. Trocou de roupa e foi até o Parque Pingüim (point da galera ). Ao chegar l� parece que voz parou de cantar. Então resolveu ficar um pouco mais lá até relaxar um pouco. Foi quando ouviu passos e se preparou em posição de luta. Foi quando viu a pessoa chegando e deu um suspiro de alívio. Era apenas Flory.

– Shaoran, você por aqui?

– Oi Flory. Pensei que fosse outra coisa.

– O que?

– Sei l� outra coisa. O que faz aqui?

– Resolvi dar uma volta. Não conseguia dormir. E você?

– O mesmo. Mas acho que já vou pra casa. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Shaoran virou-se e foi se dirigindo pra casa. Enquanto observava Shaoran ir, Flory pensou: "Eu estava certa. Melhor tomar cuidado Shaoran. Ainda bem que não consegui dormi hoje. Melhor ir pra casa".

Flory foi pra casa. Atrás das sombras das árvores, alguém se escondia bufando de raiva.

– Que droga! Porque ela tinha que aparecer? Mas não importa. Se não foi hoje, será amanhã. Hahahahahaa!

(Que coisa horrível! Bem, vamos continuar!)

No outro dia, Shaoran foi pra escola como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ao chegar na sala todos estavam l� inclusive Sakura. Mas a primeira pessoa que lhe dirigiu a palavra foi Flory:

– Você está melhor?

– O que? Ah, nem me lembrava mais de ontem.

– Toma cuidado ta? – e terminou a frase olhando em seus olhos.

– O que aconteceu ontem Shaoran? – era Sakura quem perguntava.

– Ah nada de mais. Estava sem sono e fui dar uma volta no parque. Lá acabei encontrando a Flory e foi só.

– Mas se estiver sentindo algo, não hesite em me chamar ta?

– Claro, Sakura querida.

(QUE FOFO!)

Tudo transcorreu normalmente na aula. No final da aula, estavam todos saindo quando Flory parou Eriol e os outros. Menos Mel (vou chamar Melanie assim agora) que já tinha ido embora.

– Será que posso conversar com vocês?

– Sobre o que? – disse Eriol com receio.

– Acho que é um assunto de interesse de todos. Onde podemos nos encontrar?

– Na minha casa. – disse Eriol.

– Certo. Então vejo vocês daqui uma hora lá. Até logo.

Mais tarde...

Quando Flory chegou, já estavam todos lá. (Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, e claro, Spinel, Ruby Moon, Yue e Kero). Flroy sentou-se e já foi falando:

– É melhor falarmos sem enrolações. Vim aqui por tenho um assunto de interesse de vocês. É sobre a Espada de Mantis.

– Hã? – foi o que todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Sei que devem estar espantados, mas é de grande importância isso não acham?

– Mas como? Quando? – disse Sakura ainda em choque por ter ouvido isso.

– Creio que sabe porque possui poderes mágicos não é? – disse Eriol com grande calma.

– Você _tem_ poderes mágicos? – disse Tomoyo entusiasmada – isso é tão contagiante!

Todos apenas olharam pra ela constrangidos.

– Você já sabia disso Eriol – disse Sakura – e porque não me contou?

– Com tantas coisas acontecendo não deu tempo de lhe falar Sakura. Além disso, acho que era pra ser um segredo não é mesmo Flory?

– No começo sim, mas como as coisas estão mudando de figura, acho que está na hora de contar certas coisas.

– Como assim mudando de figura? – disse Shaoran que até agora estava calado.

– Talvez posso começar por ontem Shaoran. Diga-me: ontem você não foi dar uma volta apenas por falta de sono, não é?

– O que? Como assim?

– Tenho informações que consegui, e posso afirmar que você saiu de sua casa por causa de um feitiço.

– Feitiço? – disse Sakura – Que tipo de feitiço?

– Não sei ao certo, mas acho que é um feitiço de hipnotismo muito antigo e muito poderoso.

– O que te leva a crer nisso? – se manifestou Yue.

– O fato de ter ouvido um canto muito estranho ontem à noite, o que me fez sair de casa procurar pela pessoa que fez aquilo e encontrar Shaoran totalmente perdido.

– Mas porque alguém iria querer enfeitiçar Shaoran? – disse Tomoyo.

– Não tenho certeza, mas...creio que quer chegar até você Sakura.

– EU! – disse Sakura assustada.

– E porque essa pessoa simplesmente não ataca Sakura em vez de Shaoran? – disse Eriol.

– Isso eu não sei. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: aquele que é o portador da Espada de Mantis quer te...destruir...Sakrua.

– O QUE? – disse Kero. – Como ele ousa pensar numa coisa dessas? E porque?

– Concordo com ele – disse Shaoran que já começava a ficar nervoso com toda aquela história. – Porque?

– Isso eu quero descobrir. Essa foi uma das razões por eu ter vindo pra cá.

Eriol apenas suspirava. A situação estava mais grave do que ele tinha suposto. Depois dessa reunião de muitos esclarecimentos, todos se dirigiram pra casa.

– "Não contei tudo que sei. Mas não posso. Por enquanto não. Espero que Shaoran resista".

Era noite novamente. Noite de lua cheia. E o mesmo ser estava lá novamente.

– Será hoje! E nem aquela Flory irá me impedir!Hahahahaha!

Então a pessoa se pôs a cantar novamente. Dessa vez, Shaoran já estava acordado, pensando naquilo tudo que tinha ouvido à tarde. Quando ouviu a voz, nem se preocupou em tentar não escuta-la. Achou melhor descobrir de uma vez quem estava chamando-o.

– Dessa vez foi fácil. Vejo que Shaoran não está mais resistindo. Isso é muito bom!

Quando Shaoran chegou no parque pingüim, a música parou novamente. Ele ouviu novamente passos e até achou que fosse Flory, mas não era. Era Melanie. Ao vê-lo, ela levou um susto, mas disse calmamente:

– Você por aqui e essa hora?

– Não foi nada. E você?

– Eu também. Quer dar uma volta?

Shaoran olhou pra ela com receio.

– O que foi? Eu não mordo.

– Hã? Vamos, vamos.

Os dois começaram a andar. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos: escola, amigos, provas. Então eles se sentaram num banco. Melanie começou a falar:

– E aquele assunto da Sakura resolveu?

– Que assunto?

– Que você não conseguia dominar seus sentimentos.

– Ah, aos poucos eu consigo.

– Que bom.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Shaoran tentava não olhar diretamente para o rosto dela, pois tinha medo de sentir aquela sensação esquisita de novo. Foi então que os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– Shaoran...

– Mel...

Ela riu e depois ficou séria. Então ela de repente segurou-o pela nuca e beijou-o. Shaoran levou um susto e tentou se desvencilhar. Mas ela mesma o soltou dizendo:

– Desculpa Shaoran, eu não devia ter feito isso.

Shaoran ainda estava meio surpreso com a reação dela. Foi quando então a famosa voz começou a ecoar em seu pensamento:

_"Então atenda sua mente,_

_Mesmo que o coração seja contra._

_Shaoran, meu querido._

_Não resista, não._

_Pois você...já é meu."_

Esse verso não parava de repetir na sua cabeça. Mas ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não conseguia mais resistir. Não queria mais resistir. Foi quando passou sua mão pela nuca de Melanie e a beijou. Ela se assustou, mas retribuiu. E naquele momento tão conturbado, ele não pensava em mais nada. Nem mesmo em...Sakura.

**Continua...**

E agora? Será que Shaoran virou um cafajeste? Nãããõoo sei. Só sei que dúvidas, críticas, elogios, sugestões, e só mandar um e-mail.

Mystik


	6. Uma vitória do mal

Oi! Não vou ficar enrolando aqui com notinhas. Vamos ao que interessa:

**Capítulo 6: Uma vitória do mal**

Após longos minutos, Shaoran largou Melanie. Ela estava vermelha como um pimentão. (Se ela estava vermelha, imagine Shaoran!). Ele ia falar algo, quando ela o impediu:

– Não diga nada Shaoran. Eu sei que foi culpa minha.

– Que isso. A culpa foi minha. Eu que a beijei e...

– É, mas eu tinha agido primeiro. Desculpe, foi só um impulso. Não vai mais acontecer. Eu prometo.

– Claro, mas...

– Melhor eu ir. Boa noite Shaoran.

– Boa noite.

E após dizer, levantou-se e foi embora deixando um Shaoran super confuso. Depois de respirar fundo, ele também se levantou e foi para sua casa.

No outro dia...

Sakura chegou em cima da hora como sempre. Segundos após ela entrar na sala, o professor chegou dizendo:

– Conseguiu de novo não é senhorita Kinomoto?

Sakura apenas deu um risinho. As aulas caminharam tranqüilamente, mas ninguém percebia que havia algo estranho no ar. Apenas Eriol e Flory. Mas o que seria?

No fim das aulas, todos estavam se despedindo. Foi quando Eriol puxou Shaoran e lhe disse:

– Posso conversar com você?

– Hã? Claro.

– Meninas? Vão na frente, eu preciso falar com Shaoran. Vocês sabem, coisa de meninos.

– Engraçadinho. Até mais querido.

Era Tomoyo quem falava enquanto dava um beijo nele. Depois Sakura fez a mesma coisa e as duas se foram. Assim que elas foram, Eriol virou-se para Shaoran com uma cara séria e disse:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

– Hã? Gasp é...der... não porque?

– Não minta pra mim Shaoran, eu te conheço. O que aconteceu ontem de incomum?

– Como assim?

– Você vai contar por bem ou terei que usar a magia? (nossa! Como o Eriol ta bravo!)

Após dizer isso, ele suspirou, sentou-se na grama e disse:

– Escuta, eu só estou perguntando porque eu estou preocupado com você!

Ao escutar isso, Shaoran resolveu contar. Então se sentou também e contou tudo: a voz que começou a ouvir, o seu encontro com Melanie, a sua conversa com ela, o seu...beijo. Após ter contado tudo, finalizou dizendo:

– E foi isso.

– Mas onde você estava com a cabeça Shaoran?

– Eu não estava usando a cabeça. E além disso, aquela voz não saía da minha cabeça.

– Que voz?

– Que mandava eu beija-la. Eu não consegui resistir.

– Meu deus...

Atrás de uma árvore, Flory ouvia tudo. Quando ouviu que Shaoran não resistiu a voz, deu um sorriso triste. E pensou: "Eu sabia. Mas o que o portador da espada de Mantis quer fazendo isso com ele?".

* * *

Anoitece em Tomoeda. (eu adoro a noite! Por isso, se vocês repararem, toda a ação se passa à noite. ). Temos aquele mesmo ser de novo no topo do prédio. E ele está sorrindo.

– Finalmente! Poderei terminar o encanto! E aí, você estará derrotada Sakura! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

E ao dizer isso, tirou do bolso um pequeno saquinho de pano. Encostou a espada no chão e abriu o saquinho. Dele tirou um pequeno pó dourado. Enquanto soprava na noite ia recitando:

_Poderes obscuros!_

_Eu vos invoco!_

_Há um ser humano_

_Que caíste em teu feitiço._

_Faça o que peço._

_Voe pelo ar,_

_Encontre suas forças nesta lua cheia,_

_Ache esse ser e termine_

_O encantamento começado._

_Após terminar esse pó mágico._

_Ouça minhas palavras!_

Continuou repetindo até que o saquinho se esvaziou. Então, a pessoa pegou a espada, empunhou pra frente e disse em voz alta:

– Que seus lábios sintam esse poder! Que cada vez que beijar Sakura, não sinta o mesmo gosto adocicado de antes! Que sinta aversão desses lábios! E então, que se separe dela para não se sentir mais mal!

Ao terminar essas palavras, um raio azul saiu da ponta da espada e percorreu a noite. Entrou num certo apartamento e cobriu o corpo de um certo jovem que nem percebeu nada. Após isso, a pessoa disse:

– Pronto. O encantamento está terminado! Agora, é só esperar pra ver! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaaha! Sakura, você já era! Aahahahahahahahaaha!

No outro dia... (depois dessa noite conturbada...)

Shaoran acordou se sentindo estranho. Parecia que algo estava nele, mas não sabia o que era. Resolveu tomar logo o café e ir pra escola. Ao longo do caminho, essa sensação passou e ele resolveu deixar pra lá. Quando chegou na sala de aula, viu que todos já estavam l�, inclusive Sakura. Ela chegou perto dele e disse:

– Bom dia querido Shaoran!

– Bom dia Sakura.

Então ela o beijou. Quando sentiu aqueles lábios encostados nos seus, sentiu um arrepio que subiu da ponta do dedo do pé a te o último fio de cabelo. Depois, sentiu uma sensação de aversão como nunca sentira antes. Com todos essas sensações misturadas, ele se afastou de Sakura. Ao fazer isso, Sakura perguntou:

– O que foi?

– Nada, nada. Só me senti um pouco tonto. Não é nada de mais. Vamos nos sentar?

– Claro.

Flory, Eriol e até Tomoyo estranharam aquela atitude de Shaoran. Flory suspirou tristemente. "Acho que já está feito." Pensou resignada.

A semana passou normalmente, exceto por Shaoran agir tão estranhamente. Ele estava mais frio com Sakura, quase não a abraçava, sequer a beijava. Nem pareciam namorados. Isso deixava Sakura muito triste e Tomoyo e Eriol muito preocupados. Então, um dia, Shaoran chegou a Sakura e disse:

– Você vai fazer algo hoje à tarde?

– Não porque?

– Podemos dar uma volta?

– Claro! – disse Sakura toda feliz enquanto pensava – "Será que vai voltar tudo ao normal?"

– Então depois da aula a gente se encontra aqui.

– Tudo bem.

E dizendo isso, Shaoran se afastou. Mas Sakura não estava mais triste. E foi com uma cara muito melhor do que nos últimos dias que Sakura correu até Tomoyo e contou-lhe o que Shaoran falou. Após terminar disse toda contente:

– Acho que ele quer pedir desculpas por esses últimos dias!

– Tomara Sakura, tomara.

No final da aula, Sakura e Shaoran saíram juntos e foram até o parque. Tomoyo é claro, não querendo perder uma oportunidade, foi atrás disfarçadamente para filma-los, enquanto levava Eriol a tiracolo.

– Mas porque quer filma-los Tomoyo querida?

– Ora Eriol, não percebe que isso será uma reconciliação entre os dois? Não posso perder isso! Ai, ai, será encantador!

Eriol a olhou com uma gota na cabeça.

Os dois caminhavam normalmente e Sakura tentava dar a mão para Shaoran que não fazia objeção, mas também não parecia muito entusiasmado. Isso fez Sakura perder um pouco a esperança. Então ele se sentou e a convidou a fazer o mesmo. Após isso, Shaoran começou:

– Sakura, eu queria pedir desculpas por andar tão estranho ultimamente.

– Que isso Shaoran. – disse Sakura caprichando no sorriso.

– Acontece que esses dias eu tenho andado muito ocupado pensando em certos assuntos e por isso te chamei aqui, Tenho algo muito sério para te falar.

– Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos.

– Acontece que... acho... que não... devemos namorar mais.

Essa notícia pegou Sakura de surpresa. Ela ficou muda, parecia que o chão tinha sumido de seus pés. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Quando conseguiu falar, tudo o que disse foi:

– Mas... porque?

– Sinto que não gosto mais de você como gostava antes. E não queria ficar te enganando.

(OHHHHHHH. Não!)

Quando Shaoran se levantou e se despediu de Sakura, Tomoyo percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela permaneceu parada e depois de alguns segundos, saiu correndo. Ela podia jurar que Sakura estava chorando.

Sakura não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Num dia estava tudo bem com os dois, e no outro ele veio estranho e começou a evita-la. Chegou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Quando chegou se atirou na cama e começou a chorar como nunca havia chorado em sua vida. Não se sentia tão triste desde que... Shaoran havia partido para Hong Kong. Kero ficou preocupado.

– O que houve Sakura?

– Nada Kero. Nada.

– Porque não quer me contar?

– Só quero ficar sozinha. Por favor.

Kero olhou para ela com muita tristeza. Resolveu descer (não havia ninguém em casa) e ligar para a Tomoyo. Quem sabe Sakura contava para ela? Ele ligou e disse como Sakura estava. Tomoyo ficou ainda mais preocupada e resolveu visita-la. Quando chegou, Viu Touya e Fujitaka sentados na sala com desânimo.

– Olá Tomoyo.

– Olá senhor Fujitaka. Sakura est�?

– Sim, está lá no quarto. Converse com ela, talvez ela se sinta melhor.

– O senhor sabe o que aconteceu?

– Ela não falou com ninguém desde que chegamos. Mas quem sabe você ela receba.

– Então vou subir. Com licença.

Tomoyo bateu na porta e entrou. O que viu foi deprimente. Sakura estava olhando na janela. Seu rosto estava lívido, sem sentimento algum. Parecia que tinha desistido de viver. Tomoyo se aproximou e disse:

– Sakura, não agüento ver você assim! O que aconteceu?

Sakura virou o rosto. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, com lágrimas escorrendo. Então ela murmurou:

– Ele... me abandonou.

– Oh, Sakura não fique assim.

Então ela a abraçou. Sakura se sentiu protegida e muito melhor.

– Terá que superar essa Sakura. Sei que conseguirá porque estarei do seu lado no que precisar.

– Obrigado.

Depois de muito tempo conversando, Tomoyo foi embora deixando Sakura mais animada. Teria que enfrentar a vida. Teria que enfrentar Sahoran. Resolveu dormir.

* * *

No outro dia, ela não acordou atrasada e desceu para o café.

– Que milagre hein monstrenga?

Sakura nem respondeu. Touya viu que a situação era séria e resolveu ficar quieto. Depois de comer o café da manhã, Sakura pegou suas coisas e disse beeeeeeem desanimada.

– Até logo papai, até logo Touya.

E foi. Chegou na escola e Tomoyo já estava lá. Eriol chegou logo depois e reparou o que havia acontecido só de olhar pra Sakura. Então pensou: "Sahoran você é mesmo um tolo."

O professor entrou na sala. Shaoran não havia chegado ainda. Depois de fazer a chamada, ele disse:

– Hoje nós temos uma triste notícia. O aluno Shaoran Lee irá voltar para Hong Kong depois de amanhã.

**Continua...**

Ohh! Que tragédia! Espero que tenham gostado! Estamos chegando na reta final! Qualquer coisa, mandem e-mails!

Mystik


	7. Surpresas e desafios

Oi! E aí? Tudo bom? Só gostaria de dizer a todos que estão acompanhando a minha história que tenham uma boa leitura!

**Capítulo 7: Surpresas e desafios**

Sakura não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Shaoran iria embora? Seu Shaoran? Por isso ele não tinha ido pra escola. O que estava acontecendo? Nem bem o professor disse isso, Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo da sala. Tomoyo quis ir atrás dela, mas Eriol segurou seu braço e disse:

– Deixe-a.

– Mas...

– Ela irá se cuidar.

Tomoyo se sentou e suspirou. Não adiantava ir atrás dela, sabia aonde iria. O que não tinha pegado bem foi ela ter saído correndo no meio da aula, deixando pra trás um professor gritando pra ela se sentar.

* * *

Sakura corria sem parar. Não conseguia acreditar. Não, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E ia fazer. Iria até o apartamento de Shaoran e falaria com ele, tentaria convence-lo a ficar. Ao chegar l�, tomou fôlego e tocou a campainha. Depois uns segundos, alguém atendeu a porta. Era Wei.

– Bom dia jovem Sakura.

– Bom dia Wei. Shaoran est�?

– Está no quarto. Quer que o chame?

– Não eu vou lá. Obrigada.

Sakura entrou no pequeno apartamento. Estava quase tudo empacotado. Ela foi até o quarto e bateu na porta. De lá dentro se ouviu uma voz masculina:

– É você Wei! Trouxe as caixas que eu...

Ele parou ao ver que era Sakura.

– Ah, é você Sakura. O que quer?

– Te convencer a ficar.

– Que bobagem é essa...

– Não me importa que tenha terminado comigo, que provavelmente não queira me ver mais, mas não quero que se v�! Pelo menos aqui posso te ver todos os dias!

– Mas Sakura, a única coisa que me prendia aqui já não me prende mais.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura disse:

– Esse é a sua última palavra?

– É.

– Pois bem! Quer saber de uma coisa? Vá embora! Nunca mais quero te ver! Eu sou mesmo uma idiota de ter vindo aqui e tentar falar com você, é inútil. Que vá embora e não volte nunca mais!

E dizendo isso, Sakura saiu do quarto de Shaoran. Ele tentou ir atrás, mas algo na sua cabeça disse repetidamente: "Deixe-a ir, deixe-a ir". E mais uma vez guiado por essa voz, ele se virou e continuou a empacotar suas coisas.

* * *

Tinha sido inútil. Ele ia mesmo embora. E agora? Porque tinha dito aquelas coisas pra ele? Era mesmo uma idiota! Sakura tinha se esquecido completamente da escola e foi para casa. Ao chegar em casa, assustou Kero, afinal era muito cedo.

– O que aconteceu Sakura? Porque não está na escola?

– Me deixa Kero. Só quero me deitar um pouco.

E dizendo isso, subiu em direção ao quarto. Kero olhou para ela profundamente triste enquanto pensava: "Aquele moleque".

A manhã se passou, e depois à tarde. Ao cair à noite, Tocou o telefone na residência Kinomoto. Como nem seu irmão nem seu pai tinham chegado ainda, Sakura se levantou e foi atender ao telefone. Era Flory.

– Oi Sakura tudo bom?

– Flo-Flory! Como descobriu meu número?

– Acho que isso não importa agora. Você está se sentindo melhor?

– Como assim?

– Sabe do que eu estou falando. É sobre Shaoran.

– Como soube? Não contei pra ninguém, exceto Tomoyo.

– Deu pra perceber hoje na aula.

– Foi a pior coisa... que...

Sakura não conseguia completar a frase. Lágrimas correram de seus olhos.

– Sei como se sente, mas queria dizer que ele também não está feliz com isso.

– Ah é? Pois ele me pareceu bem quando falei com ele hoje!

– Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo. No fundo, ele está fazendo isso contra sua vontade!

– Porque diz isso?

– É porque...

– Alo? Alo?

A ligação tinha caído. Enquanto isso, na casa de Flory, ela olhou para o telefone. De longe se podia um chamuscado na linha perto da tomada. "Alguém não quer que Sakura saiba da verdade!" Pensou Flory. "Acho que a pessoa que fez isso quer contar pra Sakura ela mesma."

* * *

No outro dia...

Sakura acordou mais animada. Parecia que depois de conversar com Flory tudo estava melhor. Se era mesmo isso que estava acontecendo, ela ia ajudar seu querido Shaoran. Portanto, devia estar na sua melhor forma. Depois de trocar de roupa, desceu pra tomar café. Quando deu seu costumeiro bom dia, Fujitaka e Touya sorriram e pensaram: "O que será que aconteceu para ficar animada assim?". Depois de se despedir, Sakura foi cantarolando até a escola. Ao ver Shaoran na sala, ao contrário do que muitos esperavam, ela deu um sorriso e se sentou, mas sem dirigir uma palavra a ele. E foi assim o resto da aula. Tomoyo e Eriol estranharam, mas não disseram nada. Nesse dia, coincidentemente, Flory e Melanie não tinham ido a aula. Na saída, Tomoyo chamou Sakura e a convidou para ir na casa dela. Sakura aceitou prontamente e elas se foram. Essa deixa foi o suficiente para Eriol chamar Shaoran e lhe dizer:

– Shaoran posso falar com você?

– Claro, o que foi?

– Pode ser na minha casa? É um assunto particular.

– Claro. Mas não posso ficar muito que tenho que terminar de empacotar as coisas.

– As coisas? Claro, claro. Vamos?

– Vamos.

* * *

À noite...

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam se divertindo e Tomoyo ficou feliz de vê-la assim, pra cima. Foi quando Sakura sentiu uma presença muito estranha. Ao dizer isso para Tomoyo, ela pulou da cadeira e disse com os olhos brilhando:

– É hora da grande card captor entrar em ação!

Sakura só ficou com a famosa gotinha na testa. Elas saíram da casa de Tomoyo e se dirigiram aonde a energia vinha. Ela vinha do templo Tsukimine (é assim que escreve?). Ao mesmo tempo, na casa do mago Clow, vulgo Eriol, uma discussão ocorria.

– Você tem noção do que está preste a fazer Shaoran?

– Se eu soubesse que era pra isso que você tinha me chamado, eu nem vinha!

– Abra os olhos Shaoran! Pelo amor de Deus!

– Dá pra parar de se intrometer na minha vida Eriol?

– Não vou parar porque alguém o está cegando!

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou. Nakuru atendeu e chamou Eriol dizendo:

– É pra você.

– Estou ocupado no momento.

– É aquela tal de Flory. Disse que é urgente!

– Ah, está bem. Shaoran espere um pouco que vou atender o telefone.

– Não se incomode em demorar.

Eriol apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo e pegou o telefone.

– Alô?

– Eriol? É a Flory. Escuta, vá ao templo Tsukimine agora!

– Agora? Mas eu estou ocupado e...

– Não discuta! Sakura e Tomoyo correm perigo! E leve o Shaoran com você!

E dizendo isso desligou. Eriol resolveu não questionar. Chamou Shaoran, lhe explicou e os dois se foram.

* * *

Enquanto isso no templo Tsukimine...

Sakura sentia a presença cada vez mais forte, mas não via ninguém a sua volta. Tomoyo a fez vestir um lindo vestido rosa com babados brancos e enfeites de lua e sol. Nos pés, uma sapatilha branca e na cabeça uma tiara prata com uma estrela rosa no meio. Estavam observando, quando ouviram um grito e viram uma pessoa sair correndo do matagal. Ela estava gritando por socorro. Era uma jovem. Ela parou perto das duas e pediu ajuda. Estava muito ferida. Após dizer isso, desmaiou no chão. Quando Tomoyo e Sakura se abaixaram para ajuda-la. Mas uma voz as impediu.

– Não se preocupe com ela e sim com você Sakura.

– Quem é?

– Está na hora de saber Sakura.

E dizendo isso, a dona da voz saiu das sombras. Trajava uma calça jeans, um top preto e um sobretudo cobre. Na mão trazia uma espada. Ela era brilhante com o cabo dourado e um pequeno rubi incrustado na ponta do cabo. Era a espada de Mantis. Quando Sakura viu seu rosto, ela gelou.

– Você!

– Surpresa Sakura?

– Mel, porque está com essa espada?

– Porque vou acabar com você Sakura!

Ao dizer tais palavras soltou uma rajada de energia da espada em direção a Sakura.

– CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA, MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÒS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE! Me proteja dessa energia! ESCUDO!

A bolha rosa surgiu bem em tempo de salvar Sakura da energia. Depois ela olhou pra frente e não viu Melanie.

– Aqui Sakura!

Ela olhou pra cima e a viu com espada em punho, na sua direção.

– Você já era Sakura Kinomoto!

– Não!

Eriol e Shaoran foram o mais rápido que puderam e estavam na entrada do templo quando ouviram um grito de dor.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eles entraram no templo o mais que depressa e viram a cena mais infeliz de suas vidas: Sakura gritando enquanto Melanie havia fincado a espada no coração de Tomoyo, que havia se jogado na frente de Sakura.

**Continua...**

Bom, agora acabou mesmo! Espero que não percam o próximo capítulo. Qualquer sugestão, dúvidas, flores, bombons, bombas, e-mail me!

Mystik


	8. O desafio final

Oi! Estão gostando? Espero que tenham apreciado meu suspense! Desculpe a demora, é que eu estava viajando! Então vamos l�!

**Capítulo 8: O desafio final**

Eriol apenas gritou:

– TOMOYO!

– Porque entrou na frente sua idiota?

Era Melanie quem falava. Então tirou a espada do corpo de Tomoyo e a limpou no chão. Sakura entre lágrimas colocou sua querida amiga no chão e disse:

– Porque snif fez isso snif?

– Você está...bem? – disse Tomoyo muito fraca.

– Estou graças a snif você...

– É o que importa... – disse Tomoyo cada vez mais baixo terminando num sussurro – Não viveria sabendo que você tinha morrido Sakura...

Ao dizer isso, tombou a cabeça para o lado. Eriol se aproximou com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos e um profundo rancor.

– Minha violeta... – dizia enquanto beijava os lábios de Tomoyo, já frios. Depois olhou para Melanie com um ódio em seu olhar e em sua aura mágica nunca observado antes (ih, meu deus! Agora que vai começar a briga!). Cada músculo de seu corpo estava rígido, esperando um comando, um pensamento, para atacar aquela que havia ferido sua linda flor. Sua linda violeta.

– Você vai se arrepender de tê-la matado Melanie ou seja lá quem você for. – disse Eriol numa voz baixa e raivosa.

– AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Querido Clow saiba que nunca me arrependo de nada que eu faço. Se bem que essa morte foi apenas uma inconveniência. Não acontecerá de novo.

– Inconveniência? INCONVENIÊNCIA? Vou te mostrar a inconveniência!

E dizendo isso, atirou um raio vermelho de seu báculo na direção do coração de Melanie. Mas ela deu um pulo com grande rapidez, se esquivando do ataque e parou na entrada do templo.

– Se quer tanto morrer, realizarei seus desejos! Espada de Mantis! – a espada reluziu e lançou uma grande energia em Eriol. Sakura pode apenas gritar:

– Cuidado Eriol!

Mas algo impediu da magia continuar. Ela parou e se dissolveu no ar. Melanie se assustou e gritou para o nada:

– QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

– Estava na hora de se revelar, portadora de Mantis.

Era Flory. Parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos com aquela expressão. Trajava um vestido azul, da cor dos seus olhos, botas, luvas, todas azuis. E por cima, uma capa prateada. Estava com os braços cruzados e olhar sério para Melanie. Enquanto caminhava em sua direção ia falando:

– Você sabe muito bem que não é permitido matar pessoas inocentes com a Espada de Mantis!

– Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer?

– Eu sou a guardiã da Espada. Sou encarregada de não permitir que ninguém mau como você use-a.

– O que? – foi o que todos disseram.

– Ahahahahahahahahaha! Você não irá me impedir ouviu? Ninguém irá me impedir!

Melanie juntou a espada ao corpo e murmurou:

– Poderes das trevas! Invoco-lhes para esta batalha! Que aqueles que pereceram por sua causa, ressuscitem! Que usem de seus poderes para acabar com aqueles que te desafiam!

Melanie foi repetindo cada vez mais alto e a espada foi brilhando cada vez mais. Eriol estava junto de Tomoyo e Sakura foi pra perto de Shaoran que olhava tudo estático. Flory observava tudo sem entender. Quando viu um raio negro saindo da espada, Virou para Eriol e disse:

– Sai de perto da Tomoyo!

– O que?

Mas era tarde demais. Como se não houvesse nenhuma ferida em seu corpo, Tomoyo levantou-se e agarrou no pescoço de Eriol. De onde tinha tirado aquela força? Ela o levantou do chão e o estava sufocando. Sakura foi tentar impedir quando foi atacada por Melanie. Flory correu em direção de Sakura para ajuda-la.

– Você está bem?

– O que está acontecendo?

– É um antigo feitiço da espada que controla os movimentos daqueles que foram mortos por ela. Não é a Tomoyo que está ali, mas sim um espírito das trevas.

– Meu Deus!

– Temos que tirar Eriol dali! Ela vai mata-lo!

* * *

Eriol não conseguia respirar. A mão de Tomoyo estava apertada em sua garganta. Parecia ter criado garras que machucavam seu pescoço. Colocou sua mão trêmula em cima da mão de Tomoyo que estava em seu pescoço, para tentar tira-la. Mas estava difícil. Tentou invocar seu báculo, mas o ar lhe faltava. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu pescoço e sua vista estava escurecendo. Tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

– Tomoyo...

Sua cabeça tombou. A chave do báculo caiu de sua mão. Sakura estava desesperada.

– Eriol! Eriol!

Flory atirou uma pedra em Tomoyo que virou a cabeça e a encarou com seus olhos vermelhos como rubis.

– Venha me pegar! Quero ver se é realmente forte, ser das trevas!

Tomoyo jogou Eriol longe e Sakura foi ampara-lo. Ela começou a andar na direção de Flory. Ela apenas apontou o dedo e disse:

– Que a água te castigue!

Uma esfera azul surgiu e dela saiu um jorro de água que arrastou Tomoyo até a árvore mais próxima e a nocauteou. Shaoran foi ajudar Sakura. Ela estava com muita raiva.

– Porque ficou ali parado!

– Não sei! Não conseguia me mexer!

Melanie estava furiosa. Então disse, apontando a espada para Sakura:

– Está na hora da sua prova, mestra das cartas! – dizendo isso juntou novamente a espada ao seu corpo – Poderes obscuros! Dominem esta mente perturbada! Ela irá te obedecer e atacar aquele que vós mandar!

Quando terminou a frase, Shaoran começou a sentir uma terrível dor no peito. Ele se abaixou e começou a se contorcer. Sakura ficou preocupada.

– Shaoran, o que está acontecendo?

– Saia...daqui...Sakura.

– Mas Shaoran!

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shaoran desmaiou. Sakura foi ajuda-lo, mas ele virou e a encarou com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes Ele deu um sorriso maldoso e gritou:

– DEUS DO TROVÃO, VINDE A MIM!

Os raios atingiram Sakura, que caiu um pouco longe. Ela então se lembrou do seu sonho (para aqueles que não se lembram, capítulo três.) e começou a chorar. Melanie ria

sarcasticamente.

– Aahahahahahahaa! Não pensei que a mestra das cartas fosse tão fraca!

– O que pretende com tudo isso?

– Com a morte de Sakura, seu poder virá pra mim, então poderei criar um corpo só meu!

– Corpo? Como assim?

– Kalendil.

Era Flory quem falava.

– Eu devia ter imaginado desde o começo. Por isso não senti sua aura!

– Do que está falando Flory?

– Há uma parte da lenda da espada de Mantis que Eriol não te contou. Talvez por ele próprio não saber.

_"Após muito tempo da morte de Kendo, seu espírito, que ainda estava na espada, se apaixonou por uma maga de que encontrou a espada numa tempestade de areia. Como ela era bondosa, Kendo a possuiu mesmo não tendo um coração frio. O que ele não sabia é que ela tinha uma sede de poder escondido que despertou quando ele a possuiu. Ela se tornou até mesmo mais perigosa que ele, levando seu espírito a desaparecer por completo. Quando ela morreu, fez um pacto que todo aquele que tocasse a espada, seria seu servo."_

– Milhares de anos depois, - quem falava agora era Melanie (ou Kalendil) – Esta garota me encontrou numa das escavações de seu pai. Vi que sua estrela de nascimento era a mesma que a minha, por isso possui-la foi fácil. – (qualquer semelhança com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é mera coincidência. Se vocês não sabem do que eu estou falando, esqueçam o que eu escrevi.) – quando senti sua aura Sakura, vim mais que depressa para cá. Após enfeitiçar Shaoran mandar que ele te ataque, todo sua energia perdida neste combate virá para mim. Em breve não precisarei mais deste corpo que é apenas emprestado.

– Como pôde fazer isso?

– Chega de conversa! Shaoran, mate-a!

Shaoran empunhou a espada e ia ataca-la quando uma bola de fogo surgiu do céu. Quem era? Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon e Spinel.

– Desculpe a demora, Sakura.

– Mestre!

Ruby e Spinel se dirigiram a Eriol que estava caído. Melanie deu um sorriso frio e disse:

– Não irão atrapalhar meus planos! Tomem isto! Voltem a forma humilde que merecem! (não, não é carta Clow! ).

Raios negros atingiram todos os guardiões que caíram no chão em suas respectivas formas falsas. Sakura estava assustada. Como poderia vencer inimigo tão forte, que abatia seus guardiões e os de Eriol assim, tão facilmente?

– E quanto a você, Sakura...

Mas Melanie parou de falar. Ficou paralisada, como se alguém a segurasse. Abaixou a cabeça e depois levantou o rosto. Sua expressão mudara, estava mais suave. Sua voz saiu doce, como se o mal nunca tivesse estado em seu corpo:

– Sakura não desista! Por favor!

– Essa voz... é a voz do meu sonho!

– Prove que seu amor é forte! – depois ela se contorceu e se endireitou, fria como antes – Esses avisos não te servirão de nada! – e dizendo isso lançou uma adaga.

Por pouco acertou Sakura que usou a carta alada. O que fazer, o que fazer? Um grito a despertou de seu devaneio.

– Shaoran, acabe com ela!

– Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!

– Shaoran, por favor, não!

– Que a água te castigue!

A água acertou o fogo que Shaoran lançou e o apagou rapidamente. Flory se virou para Sakura e disse:

– Sakura, use a carta da esperança! È o nosso último recurso! Eu cuidarei de Shaoran.

Flory se virou e preparou-se para ataca-lo. Ele veio ao seu encontro e os dois começaram a se golpear, Shaoran com a espada e Flory com as mãos e seus poderes.

– A carta da esperança! "Prove que seu amor é forte". Prove que tem esperança! É isso! Eu já sei! Carta Sakura mostre-nos sua bela luz! ESPERANÇA!

Uma grande aura prateada invadiu o céu. Flory e Shaoran pararam por alguns segundos. Shaoran desmaiou, mas Melanie (ou Kalendil) continuava de pé.

– Ahaahahahahahaha! Pensa que essa luzinha pode me destruir? Pode ter feito Shaoran desmaiar, pois sua essência não é do mal, mas não a mim!

– O que faremos agora?

– Acho que já sei.

– O que?

– Só há um único meio Sakura, mas ele é meio perigoso.

– Perigoso porque?

– Pode custar a sua vida.

**Continua...**

Ahahahahahaha! Qual será esse meio? E o que Sakura decidir�? Vocês só saberão no próximo capítulo! Gente, falando sério, qualquer crítica, elogios, sugestão ou dúvida, e-mails, por favor.

Mystik


	9. Um raio da esperança o poder do coração

Olá outra vez! Devo avisa-los que este é o último capítulo, então se preparem para muitas surpresas! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 9: Um raio da esperança; o poder do coração**

– Pode custar a sua vida.

– Como?

– Veja bem: esperança é um sentimento, e como todo sentimento ela precisa de um coração, uma alma. Ela funcionou bem até agora com você Sakura, mas seu poder total não foi despertado.

– Então, para despertar seu real poder é preciso...que...eu me sacrifique.

– Não vejo outro jeito. Afinal, você teria que entregar seu coração e sua alma para a carta.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Sakura. Olhou para Eriol caído, depois para cada um dos guardiões, para Tomoyo e por fim para seu querido Shaoran. Eles não mereciam aquela situação. E tudo aquilo acontecera por sua culpa. Sua única culpa. Depois de segundos pensando, decidiu. Virou-se para Flory e disse:

– Se afaste.

– O que?

– Se afaste!

– Mas porque?

– Me sacrificarei por eles. – disse Sakura apontando para cada um de seus amigos.

– Eu disse que era um meio, mas podemos achar outro!

– O que quer dizer?

– Não quero que se sacrifique!

– Mas não há outro jeito, você mesma disse!

– Nós acharemos!

– E então? Ficarão discutindo aí ou terei que ataca-las um pouco?

Era Kalendil quem falava. Apontou a espada para Sakura e sorriu.

– Não adianta arrumar um jeito de me derrotar! Você nunca conseguir�, nunca! Ahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!

– TROVÃO!

Kalendil desviou facilmente. Então correu na direção de Sakura, com a espada em punho.

– MORRA!

– Que o vento te castigue!

Um tufão saiu das mãos de Flory e impediu Kalendil de avançar. Mas, aos poucos ela estava vencendo e ia com a espada cada vez mais para frente. Sakura viu a situação crítica e continuou com sua decisão. Disse para Flory:

– Você foi uma boa amiga.

– Sakura!

– Até logo. Será que poderia explicar tudo para Shaoran depois?

E dizendo isso, esticou a mão com a carta. Gritou numa voz alta e clara:

– Carta Sakura! Entrego-te este coração e esta alma para que use seu real poder de cura! ESPERANÇA!

A luz prateada novamente invadiu o céu. Flory viu que não impediria Sakura, então decidiu. Gritou com todas as suas forças:

– QUE OS VENTOS, GRANDES REIS, MOSTREM SEU PODER! QUE A ÁGUA, GRANDE RAINHA, MOSTRE SUA FÚRIA! QUE O FOGO, CRUEL CARRASCO, MOSTRE SUA FACE! QUE A TERRA, SENHORA DO MUNDO, MOSTRE SEU ABALO! ELEMENTOS NATURAIS, MISTUREM-SE NESTA HORA DE GRANDE DESEPERO E AJUDEM A SUA FIEL SERVIDORA!

Um grande misto de cores saiu dos céus, das árvores, do chão, de todas as direções enquanto os olhos de Flory estavam dourados. Eles se juntaram em suas mãos e atacaram um único ponto: Kalendil. Ela então, se esquivou do tufão e se preocupou em livrar-se de tal ameaça. Ao lado, Sakura estava de braços abertos, enquanto a carta esperança vinha em sua direção como uma lança prateada. Flory usou das forças que restavam em seu corpo e empurrou Sakura, dizendo:

– Grande carta me atinja!

– Não!

Sakura não teve tempo de reagir. A carta atingiu Flory como uma lança no peito. Ela recuou e cambaleou por uns momentos. Depois, começou a flutuar enquanto a carta dava voltas e atingia o corpo de Flory, envolvendo-a cada vez mais. Os poderes que atacavam Kalendil desapareceram. Ela virou-se para Sakura e disse, maldosamente:

– Agora que aquela intrometida se foi, poderei cuidar de você!

– Não permitirei!

Era a voz de Flory, que soava como se ela estivesse muito distante dali. O raio prateado no céu brilhou cada vez mais, cegando as duas por um momento. Então ele se dirigiu rapidamente e envolveu Kalendil que gritava:

– AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME DETER, NÃO PODEM!

Como se um espírito saísse de um corpo, uma aura negra saiu do corpo dela; a espada escapou de suas mãos e partiu-se ao meio, para depois virar pó. Com um baque, o corpo de Melanie, agora sem o espírito de Kalendil, caiu no chão. Sakura correu para perto dela. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e disse num sussurro fraco:

– Obrigada...por tirar este mal do meu corpo...desculpe...por tudo que ela causou...

– Não foi sua culpa Melanie. Agora eu sei. Resista!

Mas Melanie fechou os olhos e parou de respirar. Sakura começou a chorar. Depois, largou o corpo no chão e procurou por Flory. Mas tudo que restava no ar era aquela luz prateada. Ela começou a brilhar novamente e Sakura fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, viu Flory em sua frente. Em volta dela havia um contorno azul. Ela disse:

– Não fique triste Sakura.

– Como não vou ficar triste? Como? Todos estão mal por minha causa! E você...sacrificou-se por mim! Não devia ter feito isso!

– Eu fiz porque foi meu destino. Neste mundo não há coincidências, só o inevitável. (qualquer semelhança com Kaho Mizuki...é porque eu copiei mesmo. ).

– Mas...e agora?

– Agora você irá viver sua vida ao lado de Shaoran e todos aqueles que te amam. Só quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

– O que? – disse Sakura com os olhos marejados.

– Cada minuto é precioso para ser desperdiçado com maus sentimentos. Lembre-se disso e viva sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Adorei te conhecer, pois você me deu a paz que tanto procurei...

– Flory...

– Adeus. Sempre estarei com você.

– Espere!

Mas houve novamente um clarão e Sakura voltou ao templo. Olhou em volta e deixou cair de joelhos no chão. Esperança virou carta novamente e veio para suas mãos. Ouviu então um ruído:

– Sakura...

– Shaoran! Você está bem?

– Sim...onde estou? O que houve?

– Agora está tudo bem. Contarei tudo mais tarde. Agora me ajude com os outros!

Os dois se levantaram e foram ajudar os guardiões. Acordaram Kero, Supi, Nakuru e Yukito (lembrem-se: eles estavam nas formas falsas!). Shaoran foi acordar Eriol. Depois de um tempo, ele acordou enquanto punha a mão no pescoço.

– O que aconteceu?

– Acabou Eriol.

– E Tomoyo? Onde está ela?

– Aqui.

Era Shaoran quem trazia o corpo de Tomoyo sem vida. Eriol a pegou no colo e disse:

– Pensei que tivesse sido um pesadelo horrível, que não fosse verdade que minha Tomoyo morreu!

– Sakura... – era uma voz trazida pelo vento.

– Flory?

– Considere isto um presente meu.

Após ouvir esta voz, o corpo de Tomoyo começou a brilhar e então, ela abriu os olhos. Seu ferimento tinha se fechado. Eriol deu um grande sorriso (e quando digo grande, é grande mesmo!) e abraçou-a.

– Que bom que você está de volta!

– Eriol...o que aconteceu?

Sakura e Shaoran olhavam para os dois com um sorriso no rosto.

– Que bom que tudo está acabado. Será que agora poderia me explicar o que aconteceu?

– Acho que não. É melhor esquecer Shaoran. Já passou. – disse Sakura com um misterioso sorriso.

* * *

_"Faz quase um ano que tudo aconteceu. Eriol se recuperou muito bem dos ferimentos. Precisava ver a Tomoyo cuidando dele! Como ela mesma diria, encantador! Shaoran no fim não soube de nada. Nem do feitiço, nem que tentou me matar. Como Flory disse, a vida é preciosa para desperdiçar com coisas ruins e guardando essas lembranças só traria sofrimento. Já estou no segundo colegial e meu namoro está indo de vento em popa. Talvez um outro milagre que tenha ocorrido é que Touya e Shaoran brigam com menos freqüência. Bom, acho que fico por aqui, afinal hoje é o meu aniversário de namoro e vou sair com Shaoran. Tenho que me arrumar. Tchauzinho!_

_Sakura"_

Sakura fechou seu diário e foi se arrumar. Quando foi oito horas, Shaoran bateu na porta e eles se foram, debaixo é claro, dos gritos de Touya. Shaoran a levou para seu apartamento onde tinha feito um jantar a luz de velas. Comeram, riram muito e então foram até a varanda. L�, eles sentiram a brisa leve bater em seus rostos. Sakura disse:

– Foi uma noite maravilhosa Shaoran!

– Eu também gostei muito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Shaoran então disse:

– Sakura, eu te trouxe aqui porque quero lhe falar algo muito sério.

– O que foi?

– Bem, eu...queria te dizer que gosto muito de você e...quero que você...se torne...minha noiva!

– Hein? – disse Sakura com um tremendo susto.

– Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu te amo muito e...

Sakura o impediu de continuar. O beijou, fazendo com que corasse. Mas depois ele correspondeu a puxando para si. Depois de longos minutos, eles se separaram quase sem ar.

– Essa é minha resposta Shaoran!

– Você não sabe como está me fazendo feliz!

E dizendo isso, tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Dentro dela havia um anel dourado que no interior estava escrito Shaoran em verde. Ela pôs uma aliança nele, onde estava escrito em rosa Sakura no interior. Eles então entraram. Ela novamente o beijou de um jeito todo especial. Ele correspondeu enlaçando sua cintura. Quando a...coisa estava ficando quente, Shaoran se afastou. Sakura então perguntou:

– O que houve?

– Nada. É que eu acho que as coisas estão um pouco quentes e eu não quero forçar nada...entende?

Sakura deu um sorrisinho. Depois o puxou pela mão e disse:

– Você não está forçando nada.

E dizendo isso ela o beijou e o puxou para seu quarto. Depois...

(Vocês devem ter imaginado o que aconteceu depois!)

Alguém observava os dois. Deu um lindo sorriso e voou até a casa de Sakura. L�, entrou pela janela fazendo com que Kero acordasse.

– Quem está aí?

– Sou eu Kero.

– Ah, Flory. Será que não pode respeitar quem estava dormindo?

– Ehehe, desculpe.

– Que seja. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Ela viu o guardião entrar em seu quartinho depois num brilho prateado desapareceu. Em cima da cômoda podia-se ver uma carta Sakura: a carta da Esperança. Se olhassem bem, reparariam que dentro do coração que a menina segurava, havia uma moça de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos e um vestido azul. Suas mãos estavam juntas, como numa prece.

**OWARI**

Bem, isso é tudo pessoal! Falando sério agora, muitíssimo obrigado por todos aqueles que leram esta graaaande história. Também gostaria de agradecer:

Aqueles que me mandaram e-mails. Não sabem como isso significou pra mim!

A todos os fãs de Sakura e cia!

E queria dedicar este fanfic ao Soldado da lua, a Jade, a Electra e a Nakuru. Até a próxima!

Mystik


End file.
